The invention relates to a method of transferring information by an information signal that represents the information organized in one or more information structures, in which the information signal is subdivided into blocks and in which the information signal contains application data relating to the information.
The invention further relates to an information carrier on which an information signal is recorded that represents information organized in one or more information structures, in which the information signal is subdivided into blocks and the information signal contains application data relating to the information.
The invention further relates to an arrangement for transmitting and an arrangement for receiving information, both to be used in the method.
Such a method and information carrier are used in the known CD-ROM system which is described in detail in Standard ECMA-130, Data Interchange on Read-Only 120 mm Optical Data Disks. In the known method the information signal representing information i.e. audio information or digital data, is recorded on the known information carrier, the Compact Disc. An apparatus reads the information signal from the information carrier and recovers the information for a destination. When digital data are transferred, the information signal is subdivided into blocks. In addition to the information, so-defined application data can be transferred by sub-code channels on the CD-ROM. These application data contain information relating to the audio information or digital data, such as a subdivision into tracks, play time or catalogue number.
A condition of the known method is that for the information processing the information structure is to be known at the destination end. It is impossible to determine the information structure of the transferred information in a simple manner. In addition, the sub-code channels are less suitable for transferring application data due to the different signal processing.